Turbo codes are a class of high-performance error correction codes that were first described by Berrou, Glavieux, and Thitimajshima in their 1993 paper: “Near Shannon Limit error-correcting coding and decoding: Turbo-codes” published in the Proceedings of IEEE International Communications Conference in 1993. Turbo codes may be used to maximize the information transfer rate over a limited-bandwidth communication link in the presence of data-corrupting noise. Limitations and disadvantages of Turbo codes may include a relatively high decoding complexity and a relatively high latency.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.